heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Outlaw Kid Vol 1 6
Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Stacy Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle2 = Tail's End | Writer1_2 = Doug Wildey | Penciler1_2 = | Inker1_2 = | Colourist1_2 = | Letterer1_2 = | Editor1_2 = | Synopsis2 = The Outlaw Kid is on the trail of a crook named Bates, however as he tries to silently descend on Bates' camp the Kid gives himself away by stepping on a branch and is shot in the shoulder while Bates escapes. Recovering from the shot, the Kid returns home and changes back into his alter-ego to treat his wound, tricking his blind father Zane into thinking that he merely wounded himself cutting bailing wire. Zane warns his son that Bates has recently broke out of jail and is on the loose somewhere, Lance promises his father that he will keep his vow of non-violence. Later that nigh after Zane has gone to bed, Lance changes back into the Outlaw Kid and joins the Army's manhunt for Bates. Bates meanwhile has forced himself into the home of an elderly rancher to get food and shelter, however when he hears approaching hoofbeats he shoots the old timer in cold blood and flees the scene, leaving the Outlaw Kid and the military men to find the dead body left in his wake. The Outlaw Kid is upset that the old timer was killed, recalling how he used to feed the eagles that lived in the region. The Outlaw Kid and the soldiers follow Bates' trail to the mountain pass where Bates pins them down with gun fire. While the soldiers return fire, the Kid climbs around and up the opposite side of the cliff. Seeing this, Bates uses a mirror to reflect sunlight into the Outlaw Kid's eyes in an effort to blind him and make him fall, but the light attracts the attention of the local eagles and the birds attack Bates, sending him falling off the cliff to his death, a fitting death for the ruthless killer. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Bates Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle3 = He Cleaned Up Gila City | Writer1_3 = Bob Forgione | Writer2_3 = Jack Abel | Penciler1_3 = | Inker1_3 = | Colourist1_3 = | Letterer1_3 = | Editor1_3 = | Synopsis3 = Western Tale. | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle4 = Outlaw Kid | Writer1_4 = Doug Wildey | Penciler1_4 = | Inker1_4 = | Colourist1_4 = | Letterer1_4 = | Editor1_4 = | Synopsis4 = The Outlaw Kid is on the trail of a gang of sheet wearing outlaws who call themselves the Marauders who have been terrorizing small towns all over the region. He follows them into the so-called Valley of No Return but loses all trace of the gang thanks to the areas thick mist that blankets the area. The Marauders make another clean haul and return to their cave hideout where their leader assures his minions that they will deal with the Outlaw Kid and stop his pursuit of them. The following day in Caliber City, talk around town is about a potential attack of the Marauders on their town. Lance Temple hears how one of the local stage coach companies is considering pulling out after being hit hard by the Marauders. Changing into the Outlaw Kid, Lance visits the owner of the coach company and the sheriff to come up with a plan to trap the Marauders. The following night when a stage coach is attacked by the Marauders they turn up their lock box without objection when a man who appears to be the Outlaw Kid attacks, but the Marauders flee the area and manage to lose the "Outlaw Kid" in the mists of the Valley of No Return. However at their hideout, they realize that the Outlaw Kid is really among their numbers having disguised himself by wearing a sheet over himself. The Outlaw Kid easily subdues the gang as the sheriff arrives, revealing that the sheriff was disguised as the Outlaw Kid while the real hero -- dressed in a sheet -- infiltrated the Marauders' ranks. When their leader attempts to flee, the Outlaw Kid follows after him and easily captures him and the outlaws are all taken into the custody of the law. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}